Missing Pieces
by ynnej2198
Summary: Jen's death was the catalyst Pacey and Joey needed to admit their true feelings. As they attempt a reconciliation in the days that follow, secrets from the last five years apart threaten their happiness. Can they start over with a clean slate or will their shared history bring their reunion to a grinding halt? *Currently Updating*
1. Chapter 1

Pacey was spent. It was after 11 pm on what had literally become the longest day of his life. If Jen's death, her impromptu wake, and his supremely confusing - and unfinished - conversation with Joey over their feelings wasn't enough to do it, dealing with a full dinner crowd was. Pacey had closed the restaurant over lunch so that Jen's friends and family could start to process her loss by gaining comfort from each other. It was during this event that he finally decided to let Joey off the hook. He loved her. He always would love her. And his life would be brighter with her in it. But losing Jen made him realize that he can't depend on Joey to make him happy. He had to do it himself - for himself. When he finally told her how he felt, that simply loving her whether or not he was with her was enough for him, Joey had shocked the hell out of him by refusing to be let off the hook and telling him that she still loved him, too. Unfortunately, they were interrupted before he could find out what she was trying to tell him. Although Pacey was dying to corner her and finish their conversation, he never got the chance because she snuck away and he had to prepare the restaurant for the dinner rush.

By the time he'd ushered the last of the customers out of the restaurant and finished up the paperwork he needed for his vendor deliveries in the morning, it was too late to go to Joey. Since he didn't have the energy for a long discussion over what her confession of love - which was, of course, given to him along with one for Dawson, too - meant for them, Pacey decided to close up and head home to bed.

He had just turned around to face the boardwalk after locking the doors when he was surprised to see Joey standing there.

"Hey," he mustered in a tired voice.

"Hey," she replied.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment just like they had at Aunt Gwen's when they were teenagers. Then, he asked, "What are you doing here so late, Jo?"

"We never finished our conversation."

Pacey took a step forward. "Yeah, I know. I was planning to call you tomorrow. I'm pretty wiped out and I assumed you were in the for the night."

Joey closed the distance between them. "I was. But this is too important. I didn't want to wait."

"So…" Pacey ventured. "What are you trying to say here, Jo?"

Pacey held his breath. If Joey was about to say what he thought she was going to say, this may very well turn out to be both the worst and best day of his life.

* * *

Joey had nearly killed Bessie when she interrupted their conversation earlier. She was finally ready to stop running only to literally be pulled away from the man she loved before she could tell him of her decision. Ever since Pacey kissed her that day on the side of the road, it had always been him. Not Dawson. Nor Charlie, Eddie, Christopher or any other man she'd been with since. She has always known who she was meant to be with, but she was too scared to admit it. At first it was because of what loving Pacey would mean for both of their friendships with Dawson. Then it was because she'd known that their love for each other not only had the power to make them happy - it had the power to destroy them both. She'd barely survived losing Pacey once, so she'd pushed him away six years ago for Eddie, not because she wanted Eddie more, but because she couldn't bear to have it all fall apart again.

Joey knew that Pacey was devastated by her rejection, which, ironically, was the first of a series of events that destroyed the life he'd worked so hard to build for himself. In a matter of days, he lost his job, his home, his car, his money, and the tenuous friendship he'd managed to rebuild with Dawson, whose money had gone up in flames along with his. When the shit hit the fan and Joey was once again caught between the two of them, it was Pacey she chose to comfort. He needed her. And she needed to be there for him. Ultimately, when she left for Paris, they'd parted as friends.

Joey hadn't planned to come home for Gail's wedding, but she accidentally learned Christopher was going to propose and she couldn't handle it. While Bessie, Grams, and Jen assumed her reluctance to take the next step with Christopher, who was, by all accounts and purposes, perfect for her, was because of Dawson, Joey knew it wasn't. She loved Dawson, but she was still in love with Pacey. If she married Christopher, she would have to let go of that love. And she didn't think she could.

Everything that happened since returning home - their banter during drinks, their "fake" kiss at the wedding, their comforting food fight, and Jen making Joey promise to make a decision as her dying wish - had all brought her here to this moment.

Joey lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "It's time that I stopped running from the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life. I love you Pacey J. Witter and I want to be with you."

At that, Joey saw the tension leave his body, but could still see disbelief in his eyes. She knew he wanted to be with her more than anything, but he was hesitant to get his hopes up only to be crushed later, given their last attempt at reconciliation. Joey lifted her other hand to his other cheek. "You once told me that decision over whether we'll be together has always been mine. Well, Pace, I'm making it. And I'm not going to change my mind. Not this time."

At that, Pacey relaxed, smiled, and pulled her toward him for a searing kiss.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I have the first 12 or so chapters written, so they'll be posted fairly quickly. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! And remember...there's a method to my madness when it comes to plot ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken every last vestige of willpower that Pacey had to leave Joey last night, but he had to. Yesterday had been a roller coaster and, though she said she reciprocated his feelings and wanted to be with him, he needed to make sure that she still felt that way in the light of day after having time to sleep on her decision. As much as Pacey wanted to scoop her into his arms, carry her the block to his apartment, and make mad, passionate love to her, he couldn't do it. Not until they told Dawson.

Contrary to popular belief, Pacey had always regretted the way things went down in high school. He hadn't meant to fall for Joey after Dawson asked him to look out for her during junior year. In fact, it was the absolute farthest thing from his mind. His feelings had shocked him to his core and made him question his loyalty - and even, some days, his sanity. He struggled for months to get rid of them, but he couldn't. In the end, he got Joey, but he lost Dawson. After he and Joey broke up, he and Dawson began taking tentative steps back toward friendship only to have their fragile new bond be broken when Pacey lost Dawson's money in the stock market. Even though he hadn't done it on purpose, Dawson had blamed him and cut him out of his life. It had taken them another three years to even be on speaking terms again. They'd now carved out a new friendship. Pacey was closer to Jack than Dawson, but the three of them would hang out whenever Dawson was in town visiting his family. Joey was the one thing that could blow it all to smithereens. Again.

Pacey would like to think they'd moved on from their sordid high school love triangle, but Dawson was Dawson. Even though he'd taken Pacey's comment in stride and even joked about their triangle becoming a square when Christopher called Joey the other night on the way home, Pacey honestly didn't know if he could ever accept them as couple and still maintain a friendship. So, Pacey had done everyone a favor by making Joey sleep on her decision.

Pacey was hosting brunch this morning at the restaurant for their makeshift family. Grams and Jack went to the funeral home earlier to plan Jen's service, so they decided to meet up so that they could go over everything. He was in the kitchen cooking when he felt Joey enter the room. She quickly closed the gap between them, stood behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chin on his shoulder, she whispered, "Hi."

He turned and smiled, "Hi, yourself. How did you sleep last night?"

She frowned, "Not as well as I could have if you'd been with me." Then, "Remind me again why you weren't with me?"

Pacey finished the last of the batch of pancakes he was cooking and slid them onto the serving plate after turning off the burner. He turned around in Joey's arms to face her and wrapped his around her. "Because it was a long, emotional day. And I wanted you to be sure before we made decisions we couldn't take back without a lot of heartache."

Joey looked into his eyes. "Pace. I'm sure about this."

Pacey broke eye contact, released her, and stepped out of her embrace. "If that's true, then we have to tell Dawson before we go any farther. I can't go through that again, Joey. We have to be honest with him if I hope to salvage our friendship."

When they got together in high school, Pacey got her but lost Dawson and the friendship they'd shared, so Joey understood why he felt he needed to be honest with him now about what was going on between them. But Joey knew something Pacey didn't. Dawson would accept their relationship this time. Because Jen's loss gave them the closure they needed to understand that the love they share goes beyond who ends up with whom romantically.

Joey kissed him softly on the lips. "Then I guess we'll just have to tell him, won't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Joey was exasperated with Pacey, who was sitting next to her. He insisted on waiting until after the brunch to tell Dawson about them, so she had to act like nothing had changed for the duration of the meal and the socializing. As they shared details of the funeral and their fond memories of Jen, Joey longed to hold Pacey's hand and lean into his side. But, every time she tried to touch him, he pulled away. He was determined not to ruin the day for their makeshift family. While she respected him for it, she also hated him a little bit, too.

When he went back into the kitchen to grab a new pitcher of orange juice, Joey followed him.

"Pace, why are you avoiding me?"

He shrugged. "Because if you touch me, I won't be able to stop myself from touching you back. And then everyone will know."

"And, why is that a bad thing?" Joey asked.

"Because Dawson needs to know first."

"Fine, then I'll go get him." Joey said as she turned on her heel and walked to the door. "Wait here."

Pacey reached out to stop her probably to ask her once again whether or not she was sure, but she evaded his grip and left the kitchen. When she reached the table with all of their friends, she said, "Hey, Dawson, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

He smiled amiably and got up. "Sure." Then, to the table, "I'll be back."

Dawson asked Joey what was up as they walked to the kitchen, but she kept silent. Once they got to the swinging door, she motioned for Dawson to follow her.

Inside the kitchen, she saw Pacey visibly gulp at their entrance.

"So what do you need to talk to me about, Joey?" Dawson asked as he walked through the door. Then he looked up. "Oh, hey, Pace, I didn't realize you were in here, too."

Then, "What's up? Is everything okay Pacey? You look upset."

Joey walked from Dawson's side to Pacey's. "He'll be okay. He's just nervous."

"Why?"

Joey grabbed Pacey's hand and held on even though he tried to take his hand away. "To tell you about us."

There was silence as Dawson looked from Joey to Pacey and back again. Then, "Congratulations."

* * *

" _Congratulations,"_ was the absolute last thing Pacey expected to come out of Dawson's mouth when it came to him and Joey, so he couldn't help it when an involuntary, "What?" escaped his lips.

Dawson smiled. "I said 'Congratulations.' Are you getting hard of hearing in your old age, Pace?"

"Um, no. I just, ah, didn't expect that to be your response. Given our history and all."

"No, I guess you wouldn't."

"So, you aren't angry?"

"No," Dawson said as he glanced at Joey, who was smiling brightly. The two exchanged an almost imperceptible nod.

"Um, why do I feel like I missed something here?"

Joey chimed in. "Because it doesn't matter who ends up with whom. Right, Dawson?"

"Right," he agreed. Then, he walked over and kissed Joey lightly on the forehead.

When Dawson extended his hand to Pacey to shake, he nearly fainted. This was not the reaction Pacey expected.

They shook hands and Dawson turned to walk away. Before he exited the kitchen, he said, "But break her heart again, Pace, and I'll break your face."

Once Dawson was gone, having rejoined the table, Pacey looked at Joey. "What the hell was that?"

Joey smiled up at him. "You and I aren't the only ones who reached an understanding yesterday, darling. Dawson and I finally accepted that just because we're soulmates doesn't mean we're meant to be a couple."


	4. Chapter 4

Dawson was contemplative as he rejoined the others at the table. Was he bummed about him and Joey? Sure. A part of him will always want to be with her, but he was now mature enough to realize that her being with Pacey didn't mean that he would lose her. What he and Joey have transcends romantic love. In fact, that could be why it never worked out between them every time tried to take things in that direction.

Losing Jen also put other things into perspective for Dawson regarding Pacey. While they would never be best friends again, he didn't want to lose the friendship they had rebuilt. It had been a long road for them after Joey and the stock market debacle, but they were finally in a place where they could share pieces of their lives without the past always clouding their interactions. Dawson appreciated that Pacey told him first. Had he done that last time rather than sneaking around with Joey, the last ten years might have been very different between them.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Dawson said with a smile.

Just then, Dawson spied Pacey and Joey exit the kitchen. He was carrying the orange juice pitcher and she was holding a plate of cut fruit. They were smiling at each other. Though there was a respectable distance between them, Dawson could sense the intimacy they used to share as a couple - which drove him insane then - had returned. Or it never really left and he was too blind and self-absorbed to realize it all this time.

Once they were seated, Dawson could tell they were pretending nothing had changed. He assumed that since he was okay with it - well, as okay as he would ever be - they were doing so because they didn't want to take away from Jen's death. But Dawson knew that this was just the news to cheer everyone up - and that Jen would approve. So, he clinked his glass with his spoon. Once he had everyone's attention, he cleared his throat. "So, I wanted to take a moment to remember Jen for being, well, Jen."

Everyone chuckled a little at that. "She rocked the creek the moment she stepped out of that Yellow Cab when we were 15. And her death did the same. In both instances, she inspired us to face the things we needed to face in order to live the life we truly want."

As everyone raised their glasses and nodded in agreement, Dawson added. "But mostly, all she ever wanted was for us to be happy and to stay friends no matter what. So, on that note, Joey and Pacey have some news."

* * *

At Dawson's comment, Pacey looked to Joey. When she smiled brightly, he took that as the go-ahead to tell everyone they were back together. They were going to wait until after the funeral, but Dawson kind of backed them into a corner. Leave it to the guy to be accepting but still make it all about him by letting everyone know how okay he is over something that ultimately has nothing to do with him.

Pacey looked into the expectant faces of the people he cared the most for in the world and said, "Joey and I are back together," as he took her hand in his, brought it up to his mouth, and placed a featherlight kiss on it.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they looked from Pacey to Joey to Dawson. Then congratulations were shared all around.


	5. Chapter 5

Pacey walked onto the deck and saw Andie standing there looking out into the ocean.

"Hi," he said, as he came to a stop next to her.

"Hi, yourself," she responded with a small smile.

"So, I wanted to make sure we're cool. I know it's been ages, but I never want to hurt you, Andie."

Andie reached out and patted Pacey's upper arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just nostalgic, I guess. You were my first love, so I can't help but wonder what might have been sometimes of you hadn't fallen for Joey, especially now that I'm in town and seeing you all the time."

Pacey reached out, put his arm around Andie, pulled her into his side and said, "I know, McPhee, I know."

* * *

Holding Aimee, Joey looked out and saw Pacey and Andie side-by-side on the deck and sighed. She wasn't jealous. Joey knew that Pacey has been all about her since the moment he kissed her on the side of the road years ago. That said, Andie was the person most responsible for putting Pacey on the path to becoming the man she fell in love with. Until Andie, no one believed in him enough to make him believe he was capable and deserving of more than what he was told. So, even all these years later, Joey knew Andie would matter to Pacey the same way Dawson would always matter to her.

Pacey had just deposited Andie back with the group and stopped by the host stand to check the reservation book when Joey heard a female voice anxiously shout his name from the doorway.

"Pacey?! Pace… are you here?!"

Joey saw Kristi Livingstone rush inside. Then she launched herself into Pacey's arms where she was apparently content to stay. "I'm so, so sorry. I just got back into town and heard about Jen. Is there anything I can do?"

Pacey pulled away slightly and smiled a genuine smile at her. "I'm okay." Then he lifted one of his arms and pointed to everyone. "We're managing by remembering her together."

At his gesture, Kristi stepped back from his embrace to turn and face the group, but didn't release too familiar grip on his arm. Instead, it stayed there rather comfortably as she used her free hand to wave.

When the two of them reached the table, only then did she extricate herself. Kristi pulled Jack into a quick hug and whispered her condolences. Then, after a nod of hello to Doug, Gale, Bessie and Bodie, Kristi addressed the group. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I know how much Jen meant to Pacey and to all of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Pacey could tell that Joey was confused by Kristi's presence at the restaurant and by her familiarity with him, but there simply hadn't been time for him to go over the last five years of his life since their reconciliation. When Joey handed Aimee to Grams and made her way over to him and Kristi under the watchful gazes of some very surprised and a few not-so-surprised attendees, Pacey knew that the time had come whether he was ready or not.

He deftly stepped next to Joey and clasped her hand in his to halt her. "Joey Potter you remember Kristi Livingstone, right."

"Sure, I do," Jo said on a tight smile. "Nice to see you again."

Kristi nodded and waved hello.

"Kristi is an investor in the restaurant and my ex-fiancé."

At that, Joey snapped to attention. "I'm sorry, your what?"

* * *

Doug shook his head and chuckled as Pacey led Joey into the office and closed the door behind them. His broken engagement to Kristi as well as their continued friendship wasn't a secret to those who lived in Capeside or to those who kept in touch regularly. It had been over for two years and Pacey had since reverted back to meaningless flings with totally inappropriate women. Doug never learned the real reason behind Pacey and Kristi's breakup and he never asked. He hadn't seen Pacey that happy or that wrecked since Joey.

As Jack, who had been Pacey's roommate during his relationship with Kristi, collected her and engaged her in chitchat, Doug observed the rest of the group.

Gale, Bessie and Bodie were nonchalant. They knew but had apparently not thought about the couple in years.

Dawson was surprised. No shocker there, as he and Pacey weren't speaking at the time. And since Pacey didn't discuss it, Dawson mustn't have known.

Andie knew thanks to Jack, but seemed thrown to see them together on the heels of learning about Joey and Pacey being back together.

Grams had been in New York with Jen. Doug figured they both knew about it, so Grams was unphased.

But Joey didn't know. Clearly. Given her reaction. Doug wasn't sure why Pacey hadn't told her.

As he walked over to join Jack and Kristi, he eyed the office. Would Pacey and Joey survive?


	7. Chapter 7

The minute Pacey closed the door behind them, Joey pulled her hand from his and demanded, "Explain."

She was seeing red right now. How could she not know Pacey had nearly married Kristi? Why hadn't he told her? What about Bessie and Bodie? Didn't they think that was news worth sharing? (But she would deal with them later…)

"Ok, Jo, calm down and I'll explain…" Pacey started. "First, it's over. It's been over for two years. We are just friends."

"So, walk me through this Pace. From beginning to end." Joey said as she sat down in his desk chair.

"You were there when Kristi and I reconnected. I was raising money for Dawson's movie and we chatted at the restaurant where you got takeout. She gave me her phone number, so I called. One date led to another and so on. I mean, you know how relationships work, Jo…"

When she nodded, he continued. "As I got to know her, she was no longer the metaphor for all the high school girls I couldn't have. She was this fantastic woman who I fell in love with."

He must have seen Joey's flinch at that, so he clarified, "You know it's always been you, Jo, but you made it clear you weren't open to anything romantic between us and moved to Paris, so, as disappointed as I was, I made the decision to move forward with my life."

"Kristi and I dated for two years. She was there for me as I worked my way back up in the restaurant business and rebuilt my life after losing everything. And I was there for her as she worked her way through graduate school. We just clicked together. Believe me, no one was more surprised by how well we worked together and how hard I fell for her than me.

"Two years into our relationship, I proposed and she said yes, but we didn't rush to set a date. However, it ultimately became clear that she was ready for more than I was prepared to give at the time. After graduating, she wanted the marriage and kids right away, as she is three years older, but I wasn't ready. We mutually ended the relationship. But we still love each other. We always will. Kristi invested in the restaurant and handles the back office so I can concentrate on cooking and managing the staff."

Joey didn't know how to process what he was telling her. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"It's not like we were besties, Joey. You were living your life in Paris, Boston and New York. I was living mine here. I assumed Bessie told you when you came home to visit, but I suppose she didn't. And, we haven't seen each other other than in passing at the gas station or grocery store the few times you have been home in the past five years. Not really the appropriate place or time for this particular conversation."

"And, honestly, Joey, I don't like to talk about it. The breakup was painful, but we moved past it and have gotten to a good place. Kristi and I both moved on with others, but were able to keep our amazing friendship. We totally get each other and we compliment our strengths and weaknesses really well, especially in business. I think she is to me what Dawson is to you and Jen was to Jack."

When Pacey mentioned Dawson, Joey's heart dropped. She knew how powerful a pull like that could be. Was she prepared to face it on the receiving end the way Pacey had all those years?


	8. Chapter 8

Pacey hated talking about his failed engagement to Kristi. However, he knew he owed Joey the whole story, especially because Kristi is still a significant part of his life. He had planned to tell her when they finally got time alone.

Pacey stood in the corner of the office as Joey sat in his chair silently.

"Knock, knock," he heard Kristi say. "Pacey, can I come in?"

He glanced at Joey, who nodded, and said, "Come in."

Kristi opened the door and walked in hesitantly. First, she looked to Pacey. "Are you okay?"

When he nodded, she turned to Joey. "Jack told me you two are back together. I wanted to offer my congratulations. I know how much you mean to Pacey. He always spoke very highly of you, Joey."

"Please understand that while our relationship was amazing, ending it was one of the most difficult decisions we have ever made. So, it is painful to talk about even though we've come out on the other side. I do know he would have told you. I just unwittingly forced the issue."

Pacey smiled at Kristi to thank her for the support and she nodded in kind.

"That said, Pace, we really need to discuss a few things from my trip before you prep for the day. I'll let you finish up your brunch and conversation and then I'll be back, okay?" She said as she walked toward him. When she stopped, she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

He reciprocated and then said "Okay. I'll see you a little later."

After Kristi left, Pacey returned his attention to Joey and knew this issue was far from over.

He had his very own soulmate in Kristi. Not one born of childhood friendship and a four-month teen romance, but one earned through navigating the trials and tribulations of an adult relationship. And he didn't know if she could deal with that.

* * *

It took everything Joey had not to freak out learning about Pacey and Kristi. When she left the office, she said her goodbyes to her friends and cornered Bessie by the truck.

"How could you not have told me, Bess?"

"It was a long time ago, Joey. You were finishing college after Paris. You rarely came home for more than a day or two in between your travels. Your life and Pacey's couldn't have been farther apart. I assumed you two wanted it that way and that if he actually went through with the marriage, he'd tell you himself."

Joey raised a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry Bess. I'm just thrown. He says she is his Dawson."

"Hmm, I can believe that. They're so in sync that people always wonder why they aren't married with two kids by now."

"That's not helping me right now Bessie."

"Sorry, Joey, but it's the truth. The only way people know they aren't an old married couple is by the gossip surrounding all of Pacey's flings since their breakup."

After letting Bess go, Joey found herself at Dawson's.

He was outside on the dock, so she joined him.

"Did you know about Pacey and Kristi, Dawson?"

"No, I didn't Joey. But I told him the other night how I saw that he had changed and he told me that life happens. I suppose he was referring to her."

"He told me she is his Dawson. And I'm not sure if I can handle that."

"Why?"

"Because, Dawson, they aren't like us. He almost married her. How can I trust that whatever separated them in the first place will stick and that I won't end up competing for his affection down the road?"

"Joey, he's loved you for years. There is no way he would jeopardize a second chance."

"Well, technically it's our third chance, Dawson." Joey admitted.

"Oh? I didn't.. ah… know."

"No one did. We were trying again right before he lost your money. I blew him off for Eddie. I couldn't trust that we had grown up enough to learn from our history, so I ran."

"Well, then you need to stop running. And stop using his history against him."

Joey nodded in understanding. Logically she knew Pacey wanted her and no one else, but, her heart knew how powerful a soulmate connection can be. She'd was used to being the only one to really have Pacey's heart as a man. And she didn't want to share.


	9. Chapter 9

It was after the dinner rush and Pacey and Kristi were in the office going over the results of her trip to the food and wine festival in California to determine which wines they should add to their cellar and whether there were any promising new dishes they should consider. Suddenly, Kristi whispered, "I really am sorry, Pace, for putting you on the spot like that."

Pacey, who'd been studying one of the brochure, looked up and smiled, "It's okay, Kris. I had to tell her. I was going to. Just not with an audience."

"I wanted to check on you. I didn't know they were all here. Or that you and Joey had gotten back together."

"Losing Jen showed us how important it is to stay in touch. We have been leaning on each other to get through it. The thing with Jo was honestly a surprise." Pacey held her gaze. "I let her off the hook, Kris."

Pacey saw Kris process that statement. Then a quiet. "You did?"

"I told her that I'm determined to be happy with my life and that if said happiness meant that I had to be okay with just being in love with her from afar, then I was fine with that. I've spent too much time holding onto the past despite saying I do the opposite. It took Jen dying for me to finally see it."

She was crying now silently. " _Pacey…_ "

He heard the emotion behind his name. They had agreed to break up because he wasn't ready for kids and she was. But, deep down they both knew that he wasn't ready for kids with _her._ Ultimately, it was his lingering feelings for and hope of getting Joey back someday that had torn them apart.

"I had every intention of letting her go. And, along with her, my inability to commit to anything with the real possibility for a future. But, then she shocked the hell out of me by refusing to be let off the hook."

She swiped a tear from her eye and then reached toward the tissue box on the desk. "You know I'm happy for you, Pacey, but…"

Pacey reached across the desk and grabbed her hand before she could get a tissue. Then, he looked into her eyes and said, "I know."

* * *

Joey had come to see Pacey so they could walk to his place together and pick up their discussion from earlier. The bartender told her he was in his office, so she approached the door, which was cracked open.

She was just about to announce herself when she heard voices and realized Kristi was in there with him. So, she stopped and listened.

At first they were all business. He and Kristi interacted with ease. They completed each others sentences and animatedly discussed the potential additions to the menu. But then she heard Kristi apologize and the two of them get emotional as Pacey discussed their reconciliation. Joey listened and was struck as much by what wasn't said as by what was.

Despite their time apart, Joey knew Pacey better than anyone. No matter what he and Kristi told each other, she knew in her gut that they'd broken up because he couldn't let go of her.

In that moment, Joey realized that if she'd let Pacey let her off the hook, she would have lost him forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Joey took a deep breath to compose herself after her revelation and poked her head in the office. "Hey, Pace, the bartender told me you were in here. Are you ready to head out?"

At her question, Pacey released his grip on Kristi and stood up. "Ah, yeah, Potter. We were just finishing up anyway."

Then to Kristi. "Can you close up tonight?"

"Sure. Get out of here."

Joey waited as Pacey grabbed his stuff and said goodnight to the staff and customers. It was clear to her how much they respected and admired him based on those interactions. Joey was in awe over the man he'd become.

* * *

Since he only lived a short distance away, they were able to walk there quickly. Pacey just held Joey's hand. He didn't make small talk. He was saving his energy for the conversation he knew was looming.

When the got to his door, Pacey unlocked it and ushered Joey through it. He had just closed it and turned to face Joey when she pushed him back against it and began kissing him. It wasn't a soft kiss. It was a possessive one. Lust clouded his mind and he responded in kind by pulling her against him and devouring her. But, when her hands moved to his shirt and began unbuttoning it, Pacey came to his senses. He tore his mouth away, regrettably, and covered her hands with his to stop them. "Whoa, Jo," he eeked out breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

Joey smiled mischievously and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Seducing you."

Pacey swallowed nervously. "God, Jo, I want you so badly; but, I'm not sure this is the right time. We have a lot to discuss."

Joey gave him the puppy dog eyes he could never refuse. Then pouted, "But, Pace, we have a lifetime to talk…"

Pacey reluctantly set Joey away from him and stepped aside. He ran a hand through his tousled hair as he made his way across the room. Once he got his desire for her under control, he spoke. "I don't want to screw this up, Joey. I think we should wait. I want to get this - us - right this time."

Joey didn't get - or, more likely ignored - Pacey's desire to put distance between them by following him. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and plastered her body to his. "We've wasted too much time already, Pace. I want, no, make that _need,_ to be close to you."

Pacey sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Then, he bowed his head so that their foreheads touched. "Joey, you just got out of a serious relationship a few days ago. And I just told you I was _thisclose_ to marrying another woman while we were apart. Don't you think that merits a discussion?"

Joey pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eye. "Christopher is a wonderful man and I loved him, but not the way I love you. Am I sad to hurt him the way I did? Yes. Do I regret it? No. I'm exactly where I want to be, Pacey."

Pacey opened his mouth to speak, but Joey silenced him by placing her fingertips on his lips. "As far as Kristi goes, there is only one thing I need to know."

"What's that?" he asked as Joey moved her hand to rest on his heart.

"Do you love her like you love me?"

"No. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"Well, then, that's that," Joey declared matter-of-factly as she resumed unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Pacey grabbed her hand to halt her. " _Joey…_ Come on, I'm being serious here. You know as well as I do that sex in a relationship changes everything. I really think we need time to get to know each other again before we jump into bed."

Joey pulled her hand out of his and moved it to the back of his neck. "Pace…"

"Yeah?"

She then stood on her tiptoes as she pulled his head toward hers so that their lips were only inches apart. "I'm going to count to ten and then kiss you. If you don't want to make love to me tonight, then you're just going to have to stop me."

Pacey swallowed hard. He hadn't brought Joey back here to sleep with her. He wanted to talk about the last five years. To clear the air about the past and to give each other a clean slate moving forward. But he was only human. And she was Joey.

So, when she whispered "Ten", Pacey didn't stop her.

 **A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews welcome and appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

Joey had never had to work so hard in her life to seduce a man. And having to work this hard to seduce Pacey of all people was frustrating beyond belief.

The fact that he was protesting so hard against sleeping together so soon only reinforced to her how much he loved her and how badly he wanted their new relationship to work.

Joey knew the only way she would get him to give in would be to stop him from thinking with his brain and get him thinking with his heart - and other essential body parts. So, she counted to ten and dared him to stop her from kissing him.

During the countdown she kept her eyes glued to Pacey's. She watched as he raged an internal war with himself over whether to "do right" by her or to give himself permission to give in and take the rest as it comes. Joey could sense his resolve weakening more and more with each number she passed. By the time she got to ten, she knew that she'd won.

Hand still on Pacey's heart, Joey touched her lips to his. Initially, Pacey resisted kissing her back, but it didn't take long for Joey to break down his resolve.

The second she felt Pacey give in to his feelings, their kiss became all-consuming. As melted fire coursed through her veins, Joey knew she'd made the right decision in finally choosing to give life with Pacey another chance. The only other time she'd ever felt this alive was when they were together before.

Pacey as a teenager was a considerate lover. He'd made her first time really nice. She felt safe, loved, and protected. Although he had previous experience, they still had to learn how to please each other together. Pacey as a man, however, was different. He led with confidence, having honed his skills during their time apart, and she knew he would know _exactly_ what to do to bring her pleasure tonight.

As Joey's hands worked the buttons of his shirt, Pacey began backing her toward the bedroom, never once breaking their kiss. Once they were inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot. As Joey pushed his shirt from his shoulders, he reached for the tie of her black wrap dress. But, rather than yank it quickly as she wanted him to, he broke the kiss and stepped back slightly. Then, he began slowly pulling the string inch by frustrating inch. When Joey reached for the other tie to hurry him up, he caught her hand with his free one and brought it up to his mouth for a quick kiss. Smiling, he shook his head and teased, "Eh, eh, eh, Josephine. Don't you know that good things come to those who wait?"

Joey growled in response, which caused him to chuckle.

When he had finally untied the string, he gazed at her as the material fell open to hand loosely at her sides. As his eyes traveled down and back up her body, taking in the Victoria's Secret lingerie set she was wearing, Joey shivered with excitement. "Well, well, Miss Potter. What do we have here? If I didn't know any better, I would assume you were planning to get lucky tonight."

Joey reached for her dress and slowly slid it off her shoulders and down her arms until it puddled on the floor. Standing there before him in her bra, panties, and high heels, Joey saw his breath hitch and knew she'd regained control. She wasn't the same Joey Potter as she was in high school. She was a woman with her own experience who knew what she liked and wasn't afraid to take charge to get it. "Well, I was. And I am," she said as she stepped towards him, grabbed the hem of his sleeveless undershirt and tugged up up over his head.

When that was on the floor, Joey went to work on unbuckling his belt. As she pulled it from its loops, she added, "You're so easy, Pace."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am. Especially when it comes to you."

As Joey began sliding his khaki's down his hips, Pacey used one hand to pull her close and kiss her neck as his other hand unhooked her bra using the same trick he'd perfected in high school.

Tilting her head to the side to give him better access as she directed them backwards to the bed, Joey whispered, "Some things never change, do they Pace?"

He paused in his ministrations, and looked up at her with a wicked smile. "Well, if it ain't broke, Potter, don't fix it…"


	12. Chapter 12

Joey rolled off Pacey and pulled the covers up over her naked body. Then she brushed her tangled hair back from her face with a swipe of her hand. "Wow, that was…"

Pacey, who'd been on his back, propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Great? Stupendous? Mind-Blowing?" he offered confidently with a wink.

Joey reached up to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow. "Nice. It was really nice."

He smiled tenderly, "That too."

Their lovemaking had been all the things Pacey said, but, most importantly, it had been nice. Pacey had made sure of it. He'd known instinctually what to do to satisfy her physically, but it was the way he did it - with tenderness, care, and reverence - that had made it so nice. Again.

Joey reached up and pulled him down to her for kiss and then pushed him back onto his back so she could scoot over and burrow into him. This was what she had missed the most when they were apart: Pacey enveloping her in warmth, both physical and emotional.

As Pacey languidly stroked her upper arm, he whispered, "I missed you, Jo."

"Me too, Pace."

And then they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Pacey woke up to find the bed next to him empty. For a moment he thought he had dreamed last night, but then he heard a loud bang in his kitchen along with a "Shit!" and he knew that he hadn't.

He got out of bed and shouted, "Are you okay, Jo?" as he put on a pair of sweatpants.

"Fine," was the curt reply he received. Then, "Dammit!"

At that, Pacey rushed out of the bedroom to see what had Joey so upset and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the condition of the kitchen.

Pacey was a slob. Everyone knew that. Except when it came to his kitchen. In every place that Pacey had lived since becoming a chef, he kept his kitchen immaculate. Whenever people visited, they knew never to touch anything in there without his express permission. Well, everyone except for Joey, apparently.

When he entered the room, it looked like a tornado zone. There were pots and pans all over the floor. His griddle and the surrounding area was covered in pancake batter drips. And there were crumbs all over the counter from the toast Joey had made. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink.

"Ah, Jo, what's going on?" he asked, counting to ten in his head so as not to freak out about the kitchen.

Joey looked up, syrup in hand, and frowned. "Well, I was trying to make you breakfast in bed. Except it didn't go so well."

"Yeah, I can see that." Then, "Um, Jo, I could have made breakfast for us. You should have woken me up."

She smiled brightly, "But I wanted to surprise you. You cook all the time, so I thought I'd treat you."

"But, Joey, you can't cook."

She put the syrup bottle on the counter and crossed her arms. Giving her most know-it-all face, she declared, "Yes I can. I took cooking classes in New York."

Under any other circumstances, Pacey would have been livid at the state of his kitchen, but seeing Joey standing there in nothing but his half buttoned dress shirt from last night instantly lightened his mood. When she crossed her arms, it pulled the shirt tight against her breasts and he pretty much lost the ability to think coherently about anything, let alone to be mad about the mess.

"Earth to Witter," she queried as she stepped toward him and waved a hand in front of his face. "You, okay?"

Pacey didn't say anything. He just grabbed Joey with one hand and the syrup with the other and pulled her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, breakfast all but forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

Dawson was holding Aimee and talking to Andie when he saw the door to the funeral home open and Pacey and Joey walk in hand-in-hand.

On this somber occasion, they looked happy. Both of them seemed to glow from the inside out despite their sad demeanor.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. Dawson had detected this same switch in Joey's presence years ago at the movie theater the night she lied to him about having slept with Pacey the first time. When Andie looked up from playing with Aimee's finger and saw the couple, she stilled. When she swallowed convulsively, he knew that she sensed the change, too. Feeling a strange need to comfort her, Dawson leaned down and whispered, "You okay?"

She tore her glance away from Pacey and Joey and looked at Dawson. "Yeah, fine," she answered bravely though Dawson could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Andie. I know it hurts. It's hurting me, too. It probably always will."

She swiped a tear from her eye. "He was my first love, Dawson. I know what it feels like to be in Joey's shoes. It shouldn't hurt after all this time, but it does. If only I hadn't screwed up and slept with Marc…"

Dawson had been so wrapped up on how hurt he'd been over losing Joey that he never really considered how seeing Pacey and Joey together affected Andie at the time. His and Joey's love had been innocent, but her's and Pacey's had been the real deal. The difference was, however, that she was able to rise above her sense of hurt and betrayal and keep Pacey in her life. Dawson reached out with his free hand and pulled Andie to his side for a quick friendly hug.

When they parted, Andie said, "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime."

* * *

Pacey felt awful for feeling so happy. Jen was dead. They were saying goodbye to her today. And it sucked. But, as he remembered last night and watched Joey chatting with Andie and Dawson, he couldn't help but be happy.

"She wanted this for you, Pacey, you know," Jack said as he came up behind Pacey to stare at the pictures of Jen on the memorial poster board.

"I just feel so guilty. How can I be so happy at a time like this? I mean, she's gone. Just gone. And she isn't coming back."

"Aimee and I miss her like crazy, but she wanted more than anything to make her death mean something. If her dying meant that the three of you could finally resolve this stuff between you, then she'd be happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Then Jack leaned in and told him something he didn't expect. "A few hours before before she died, Joey visited her room. She told Jen that she couldn't let her go without letting her in the loop...that it's always been you."

"What?" Pacey asked, surprised.

"She said that Dawson got it wrong - the eternal triangle. It was never about making a decision between the two of you. It was about making the decision with herself to stop running away from what she found with you."

"I never knew that."

Jack patted him on the back. "Well now you do."

"Thanks, man," Pacey replied. How different would everything have turned out if he'd known this years ago?


	14. Chapter 14

After Jen's funeral, they went to the wake at Gail's house. She had insisted on hosting rather than having Pacey close the restaurant again. She thought it would be more memorable for everyone to be close to the house where Jen lived while she was in Capeside. Even though the house was sold, it would always be "Gram's house" and thus, Jen's house.

While Joey and Andie caught up on the porch, Pacey approached Dawson on the dock.

Even though Dawson claimed everything was okay yesterday, he needed to be sure.

"Hey, Dawson," he said as he reached him. "How you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm really going to miss Jen. Even though I hadn't seen her in ages, I still knew she was out there, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She was our fourth - and now she's gone."

"Remember the day she came to town? She got out of the cab and changed life as we knew it."

Pacey laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember. Lindley's arrival put us on a course we never could have anticipated. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't have changed it. Despite everything, I wouldn't want to have NOT gotten to know her, you know?"

'Yeah, I know."

They stood there for a moment in silence remembering Jen. Then Pacey broached the subject. "Are we really okay, man?"

Pacey watched Dawson think a moment. "Yeah. We are, Pace."

Pacey let out a sigh of relief. "Now that I have Joey back, I'm not about to give her up, but I'm glad to know that I won't lose you again, too."

"I'm not gonna lie, it does hurt. Part of me will always wonder 'What if?', but I now realize that her loving you doesn't mean she doesn't love me, too. It's not all or nothing. And I'm okay with that." Then Dawson laid an arm over his shoulders and pulled him in good naturedly . "And, we've worked too hard to forge a new friendship. I don't want to lose it anymore than you do."

"So, it won't be awkward?"

"It can't be any worse than before, right?" Dawson asked on a laugh.

"No, I guess not."

"On that note, though, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

* * *

Joey was catching up with Andie when she saw Pacey approach Dawson. She watched them out of the corner of her eye and sighed in relief when Dawson grabbed Pacey by the shoulders and they began walking toward the edge of the dock. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they seemed to be getting along. When Pacey playfully punched Dawson in the arm at the edge of the dock, Joey knew it was going to be okay.

"Joey? Did you hear me?" Andie asked.

"What?" Joey responded. "I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"How can you not be with those two?" Andie replied with a giggle.

"They are pretty fine, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they definitely are." Andie sighed.

"Um, Andie, are we cool?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"I was a little shocked when I found out you were back together. I was feeling, I don't know, hopeful, I guess, since Pacey's and my conversation the other day at the hospital. But, he's always wanted you, Joey, so…"

"I'm sorry, Andie. Really, I am. I know how much you loved him." Joey said, sad for her friend's dashed hopes.

Andie shrugged. "It's okay."

Joey turned her attention back to Pacey and Dawson, but was tapped on the shoulder by Andie. "Do you have a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, what's up?"


	15. Chapter 15

Joey ended up having to take a week of vacation time. What was originally supposed to be a weekend away had turned into much longer due to Jen's illness. So, rather than have to rush back or attempt to work from home, Joey took time off. After Jen's funeral, things went back to normal - or as normal as possible. Dawson had left for Los Angeles and Andie went back to Boston. Jack was adjusting to being a working dad with Doug and Grams' help. Pacey resumed business as usual at the restaurant and Joey visited with Bessie while he was working. When he wasn't working, they were together.

Since it was a Friday night, Joey was surprised when Pacey didn't go into the Icehouse. When she asked him what was up, he wouldn't tell her. He just said that Kristi was covering managing tonight and that Joey should dress comfortably for an evening outside.

In late afternoon, Pacey loaded Joey, who he'd blindfolded, into his F-250. "Pace, where are we going," Joey asked impatiently.

"Now, Potter, patience is a virtue. You'll just have to wait and see," Pacey answered as he patted her jean-clad thigh affectionately.

A short while later, Pacey stopped the truck, got out, and walked over to Joey's side. He opened the door for he and carefully lifted her out. "Wait here," he said before Joey heard him walk to the back of the truck and pull something out of the bed. Then he came back and got her.

"Ready for your surprise?" he asked.

"Lead the way," Joey stated excitedly. She could smell the salt in the air and hear the sound of water, so Joey knew they were at the marina. Pacey was taking her sailing!

* * *

Pacey knew Joey would have to go back to New York in a couple days so he wanted to do something nice for her before the reality of their everyday lives brought their blissful reunion to a screeching halt. So, he asked Kristi to cover managing the restaurant tonight so he could take Joey sailing for the first time since they lost True Love in the storm.

After his breakup with Kristi, Pacey channeled his heartbreak into manual labor by restoring a boat. He'd found one similar to True Love that needed a little TLC, so it was a perfect match. Whenever he wasn't working, he was down at the yard working on it. He finished restoring _Castaway_ to her former glory right before opening the Icehouse, which was a good thing because launching the restaurant gave him little time for much else. The boat was his escape from the pressures of life in Capeside. When he was at sea, he was happy.

Pacey walked Joey down the dock and stopped when they reached his baby. Then, took off the blindfold. "Ta-da!" He shouted happily as Joey took in the scene.

When Pacey took off the blindfold, Joey gasped in shock. His new boat looked almost exactly like _True Love_ had, but it was a little bit bigger. She eyed the boat from top to bottom and bow to stern with appreciation, not only for Pacey's hard work, but also for the memories of their summer together that came flooding back. "She's beautiful, Pace."

"Thanks," he said appreciatively as he lead her toward back of the boat. "But you haven't seen the best part yet."

"What would that be, Witter? The bed?" she teased.

"Haha. Very funny," he replied. "But no. I want you to see this," Pacey said as he gestured to the nameplate.

When Joey saw the name, _Castaway,_ she nearly fainted. He'd named his boat after her. When they got stuck in the Big Kmart, Joey had told Pacey all about her secret fantasy of being cast away with him on a deserted island during their summer together. That night in the Kmart, which started off badly, became everything to her. She had run away from Pacey, but she held her memories of a dream come true close to her heart.

"So?" Pacey asked from beside her.

"It's perfect."

After her comment, Pacey picked up his bag of supplies and stepped onto the boat. When he held out his hand for her to join him, she didn't hesitate.


	16. Chapter 16

They'd spent the night on _Castaway_ and it was wonderful. Pacey had cooked her dinner on a portable grill, they dropped anchor and watched the sunset cuddled together on the deck, did that thing they used to do sometimes - and then the thing they'd never done on a boat before. Joey thought it was perfect finish to her roller coaster vacation in Capeside. But, that also meant that she and Pacey now had to deal with reality of the fact that she had to leave to go back to New York tomorrow.

They had just eaten breakfast together and Pacey was cleaning up the kitchen, which she'd learned was the only room in his apartment that he was obsessive over keeping neat, when she broached the subject. "Pace, we need to talk," she said from her seat at the table.

He stopped what he was doing and turned. Crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter, he agreed, "Yeah, we do." Then, "So, what are we going to do with the whole living in two different cities thing?"

Joey chewed her bottom lip. "Well, I don't expect you to leave the Icehouse, especially since you've only had it for six months."

"And I don't expect you to leave your job." Pacey came to the table and sat down next to her. Leaning in close, put his hand on top of hers reassuringly and asked, "So, how would a long-distance relationship work? Because that's really what we have to do right now if we want to be together."

"Well, I want to be together, so we need to figure out a schedule. I could come here on some weekends. And, perhaps you could come to me on the days the Icehouse is closed or slow. Alternating might be the best option."

"So, you'd come here from Friday evening to Sunday some weeks and I'd come to you Monday to Wednesday on others?" Pacey thought about it. "I'd still have to be at the restaurant, though, on the weekends you come."

"And I'd have to work when you come up to New York. I might be able to swing working from home one day a week and I can front-load additional manuscripts on the days you aren't there so that I can be with you when you are."

Pacey leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I guess the only way we'll know is if we give it a try."

"If it becomes too much, I could start looking for a job in Boston, which would make things more manageable for us commute-wise."

"I would move for you, Joey, you know that; but, the timing is just tough right now. Once it is more established, I could turn the management over to Kristi and hire a new executive chef and move to New York with you - or I could sell it and start fresh."

Joey used her free hand to reach up and caress Pacey's cheek. "I know you would, Pace, and that means a lot to me. But, let's just cross one bridge at time and see what happens."

"Okay, Jo. But, I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Ditto."


	17. Chapter 17

Joey was back at work and couldn't concentrate worth a damn. It scared her how dependent she became on Pacey's presence in her life in such a short time. She missed him - and it had barely been 12 hours. Although she was doing her best to trudge her way through the stack of manuscripts on her desk, she kept getting distracted, so Joey decided to make a coffee run to get some fresh air and refocus.

Joey had ordered her coffees at the Starbucks across the street from her office and was waiting to pick them when her cell phone rang. Flipping it open, she saw the number was Pacey's and answered, butterflies in her tummy.

"What can I do for you Witter?"

"Well, that's a loaded question Potter," he answered on a laugh. "There is a whole _lot_ you can do for me, but I'm not sure Starbucks is the best place for you to be doing it."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

"Prude."

"But, seriously Pace, why'd you call? And how'd you know I'm at Starbucks?"

"I called because I missed hearing your voice." Pause. "And I knew you'd need a distraction from being distracted over missing me and that a coffee run seemed like the most plausible excuse to get out of the office at this time of day."

"I miss you too. I can't wait until next week."

"Me neither." Then, "Sorry Jo, but I've gotta go. The linen guy just got here…. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Joey waited for Pacey to say goodbye and then hung up the phone.

Just then, Joey heard her order being called, so she stepped up to the counter to collect the four coffees in a carry tray. When she turned around to leave, she nearly bumped into someone.

Joey paused and looked up to apologize for nearly scalding the person and saw that she'd almost run into Christopher.

 _Crap._

"Christopher."

"Joey." Then, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am about your friend."

Joey hugged the coffees to her chest with one arm and swiped her hair behind her ear with the other. "Thanks."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm managing. My friends and I are really leaning on each other to get through it."

"You could, ah, lean on me, too. If you wanted…" he hedged.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, but thank you for offering. It means a lot."

"Joey, I miss you," he confessed as he lightly brushed her upper arm with his hand. "Maybe we could sit down and talk for a minute?"

Joey did miss Christopher. He had been both her lover and friend. But she knew she'd made the right decision when the brush on her arm didn't send electrical current through her body the way Pacey's touch did. "I can't. I have to get back to work."

"Later?" He asked hopefully.

"I can't, but I appreciate the offer." Then, feeling she owed him an explanation as to why she was turning down his olive branch, she added, "Pacey is calling me later."

Joey watched him put the pieces together. When he said sadly, "Oh. I see," Joey reached up with her free arm to caress his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly before stepping to the side and walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

_One month later…_

"So, what mischief do you think Petey is getting into this week?" Pacey amusedly asked Joey as he finished putting the popcorn into the bowl.

"Not sure, but given Petey's propensity for mischief," Joey said with a wink at Pacey as she poured her wine, "I'm sure there will be some."

Pacey winked back as he took his seat on the couch, popcorn in hand, and waited for Joey to join him. Honestly, Pacey had barely watched Dawson's show except for a few episodes here and there. Despite Dawson's spot-on casting of Petey as him, the storyline hadn't been entirely accurate. Everything was skewed to Dawson's point of view, especially their little triangle. Though he could have been portrayed worse than he was, he didn't really like being painted the bad guy. It wasn't that simple.

Now watching the show was a weekly thing for them. When he wasn't with her in New York on Wednesday nights, he called and they watched the show together and they dissected the episode to separate fact from fiction. It actually did help them to re-evaluate their first relationship. They talked about what they might have changed when it came to each other and to Dawson. When Pacey was with Joey, they called Dawson after it was over to chat and remincise. It had become their new "movie night". And it was actually kind of nice.

The show was playing out differently than their lives had, though, since Sam was torn between Colby and Petey in the first season. Dawson had set them up as competitors from the get-go. Pacey guessed a triangle boosted ratings better than Sam pining for an oblivious Colby would.

Joey sat down and handed Pacey his beer and then turned on the TV. "This week, Petey and Colby are going camping."

Pacey rolled his eyes and banged his head on the back of the couch. "Colby is going to play on Petey's loyalty to him to get him to back off his 'friendship' with Sam. Wait and see…"

Joey looked over. "Really?"

"Yup," Pacey replied confidently. "Remember, I was there. I'd bet on it."

"Fine. Twenty bucks says Colby tries to get him to back off, but he doesn't."

Pacey leaned over. "Sure. I'll take that bet," he said as he shook her hand. "Petey will back off to save his friendship."

"You're going down, Witter. Remember who knows Dawson the best? He'll want Colby to win in a fair fight. Just wait and see."

* * *

"Pay up, Witter," Joey said smugly, hand outstretched.

Pacey reluctantly reached for his wallet and pulled out a twenty. He slapped it playfully into Joey's hand. "How did you know that would happen?"

Joey leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Because what bothered Dawson the most was that he never saw us coming. By the time he found out, there was nothing he could do because I was already in love with you. He'd want Colby to have the chance to fight for Sam and win."

Joey smirked as Pacey slapped his forehead with his palm. "Crap."

"So, what really happened on that camping trip?" Joey asked curiously. She knew that losing Dawson had hurt Pacey pretty badly, but he didn't talk about it. She never got his point of view on it.

"We went to our old fort. I wanted to tell him I was falling for you in the hope that he would understand. I thought it was the only way to save our friendship and still be able to be with you. But then we found the time capsule and Dawson kept waxing poetic about how loyal of a friend I was and I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt him."

"Wow," was all Joey could say. "I never realized how much you struggled."

Pacey looked over at her at her and took her hands in his. "As much as you. Believe me."

"I'm sorry, Pace…"

"Yeah, me too." Then he released her hands and reached for the phone. "But at least I have him back now. It will never be the same, but something is better than nothing, right?"

Joey watched Pacey as he called Dawson, sad for the pain he endured. As she listened to the two of them talk about their camping trip and fort, Joey was glad they'd gotten each other back.

 **A/N: I was smart this time and didn't start posting until I was ahead with the writing. I'm up to chapter 25-ish and will post one or two chapters at time consistently, so keep an eye out every week for more. It was a busy week, so sorry for the delay in updating. Please read/review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Joey knew it was the dinner rush, but she didn't want to wait to see Pacey, so she made her way to the Icehouse as soon as she got into town. When she got there, she was pleasantly surprised to see a long line of people waiting to be seated. After a whole lot of "Excuse Me's" and "Sorry's", Joey made her way to the hostess stand.

"Hey, Kimberly," she said brightly to the high school girl. "Busy night, huh?"

The girl smiled, but Joey could see the exasperation in her face. "Yeah, Joey. Booked full and short-staffed. We're going as fast as we can, but people are getting impatient."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Where's Pace?"

Kimberly craned her head to look around. "If he isn't out here, he's probably in the kitchen."

"No worries. I'll find him."

Joey stepped away from the stand and made her way to the kitchen. She couldn't go inside during service, so she peeped through the window in the door. Pacey was inside talking to another chef. He looked pretty frazzled. The next time the door opened, she stuck her head in and shouted. "PACEY!"

Joey couldn't help it, but her heart skipped a beat when he looked over and smiled at her and sheer happiness replaced the frazzle. He held up his index finger to indicate she wait a minute, finished what he was saying, and then dashed to the door. When he came out, grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him through the hallway to his office.

Once they were inside, he closed the door and pulled her in for a kiss that made her toes curl. When they came up for air, he whispered, "I missed you, Potter."

"Me, too."

"I thought you weren't getting in till later?"

"I couldn't wait to see you, so I left early."

"I'd love nothing more than to lock that door and have my way with you, but, as you can see, things are insane tonight. We're booked solid thanks to the festival and I had two waitresses call off. I've been stuck in the kitchen expediting all night and haven't been able to help the front of the house."

"And I'd love nothing more than for you to do that, but I get it." Then Joey stepped back out of his embrace. "Which is why I'm offering you my services for the evening."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yup. Serving Wench Joey is at your service for one night only."

Pacey let out a sigh of relief. "You'd do that?" Then, "Oh my God, Joey, that would be so amazing. It would help me out a lot."

Joey was glad her career as a waitress was over, but she didn't mind coming out of retirement to help Pacey tonight.

Pacey took a few minutes to explain the seating arrangement and the POS system and let her know where her assigned tables were. Then, after giving her a uniform to change into, he wished her luck and left to go handle a kitchen emergency.

* * *

Joey had saved his ass tonight. It had been one of those quicksand days were everything at the restaurant that could go wrong did. Every time he tried to fix one thing, he was pulled into another until he was drowning. When Joey, who he hadn't seen in three weeks because of a string of high-profile tourist events and her hectic schedule, appeared at the door, all he wanted to do was take her home. But, grown-up Pacey didn't shuck his responsibilities, especially when it was his ass on the line.

When Joey offered to cover waitressing, he almost fainted with relief. One call-off he could handle, but not two - especially when they were his best waitresses. With Joey helping, he'd at least have a fighting chance of getting through the night without losing customers.

When it died down around 10:00 PM and they were only serving bar snacks and drinks, Pacey went in search of Joey.

He found her in his office on the couch sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He locked the door and then walked over to her and kneeled in front of the couch. "Joey," he whispered, as he lightly shook her shoulder, "Wake up, honey."

She stirred. "Pace? What time is it?"

"After 10:00."

She put her hands over her eyes and rubbed, trying to get the sleep out of them. Sitting up, she said, "I'm sorry. I just came in here to rest for a minute. I guess I crashed."

He chuckled. "It's okay. I know you've lost some of your stamina. Book editing's made you soft."

She punched his arm. "Hey! I saved your ass tonight and you know it, so you should be a little nicer to me."

He pushed her back down onto the couch and then shifted so that he could come down over her. Leaning in close, but still supporting his body weight, he asked, "And how nice would you like me to be?"

"I think you need to be very, very nice to me. All weekend, in fact," Joey sad as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"I think I can manage that," he responded huskily before kissing her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Two months later..._

"Hey, Jo," Pacey whispered from his side of her bed.

"What?" she whispered sleepily.

"Why did you think the season finale was perfect?"

"Pace, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm trying to sleep."

"I mean, it tugged at the heart strings..."

"I'd say so, given that you were crying and all," she teased as she shifted to face him.

He turned to face her. "But, it didn't really resolve anything. I mean, Sam is more torn than ever."

"I know," she stated. "That's exactly why it was perfect."

"What am I not getting here, Jo?"

"Dawson gave me an ultimatum. You or him. Colby gave Sam a choice."

Pacey scratched his head. "Huh?"

"The night before the wedding I told Dawson that if he hadn't given me an ultimatum, I probably would have chosen you. My fear of losing his friendship was what kept me with him. By Colby telling Sam that she'd have him always, he gave her the gift of a choice free of conditions. Like I said, he wants to win fair-and-square, not by default."

"You broke up with me the first time because he made you?"

"Yeah…"

"What changed?"

"He told me to go."

At that, Pacey jumped out of bed. "So let me get this straight. You came after me because he told you you could? God, Joey, what if he hadn't? Would you have come?"

Joey sat up. "Pacey… It's more complicated than that."

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"I don't know."

At Joey's admission, Pacey left the room.

* * *

Joey got up and put her robe on and then padded out to the living room. Pacey was sitting on the couch looking dejected.

"Pace…"

He put a hand up to halt her from coming over. "Just give me a minute, Jo. Go back to bed. I'll be in then."

"No, let's finish this," she said adamantly as she sat down next to him, one leg hooked under the other. "What's bugging you, Pace?"

"The decision wasn't yours."

"Huh?" Joey asked confusedly.

"You came to me because he took his ultimatum away. Not on your own."

"But I came, Pacey."

"Joey, I gave up _everything_ for you. Dawson was my _best friend_. But I wanted you - us - enough to risk losing him." He paused and sighed. "I thought when you came to the dock that you wanted us enough to risk the same thing. But you didn't."

He stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Every damn milestone in our relationship revolved around him and his feelings, not us and ours."

Defensively Joey said, "That's not true." Then, "Besides, its ancient history. We are aren't 16 anymore. And we are here together right now and it has nothing to do with him."

Pacey laughed self-deprecatingly. "It's funny Joey. The last time we tried to reconcile, you couldn't help but hold my past actions against me. So, why can't I call you on yours?"

"Okay. I see your point," Joey conceded. "But, dammit Pacey, I'm _in love_ with YOU not him. Were finally together without the specter of Dawson looming over every decision we make. Can you just drop it? Please?"

"He isn't here in the flesh, Joey, but his ghost joins us every Wednesday when we watch _The Creek._ "

"It's just a show. You know… fiction." Joey got up too and walked over to him. "It's been fun to watch it with you and deconstruct it, but what happens on that show is all in Dawson's head. I refuse to let it affect what happens between us now."

"I'm sorry Jo, but it's kind of hard not to let it affect me sometimes. I've always been insecure about my place in your heart compared to him. Watching the show just brings all of that back up. I've changed. I've grown up. But pieces of that Pacey will always be with me."

"I've changed, too, you know. Joy or fear over how Dawson will react to a decision I make no longer controls my life. I'll always care about him, but I'm not that Joey any more than you're that Pacey." Joey said adamantly. "There is no comparison." She grabbed him by the hand and tugged him toward the bedroom. "Now let's go back to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

Joey awoke to find Pacey missing from the bed. At first she was concerned, given their argument last night; but, then she smelled waffles and knew it was fine. She was hurt by Pacey's accusations over a history she couldn't change, but it helped her to realize how her doing the same thing to him was hurtful and unfair, too. He couldn't change his past decisions anymore than she could change hers. They have to be in this relationship as the people they are today, not the kids they were in Capeside.

Joey got up and headed toward her kitchen, which was now always fully-stocked and spotless thanks to Pacey. There was a distinct benefit to dating a chef, that's for sure. "Morning," she said as she approached him. "Smells great."

Pacey looked over at her and smiled sheepishly. "Hi. I made breakfast. And there's coffee, too."

"Thanks, I"ll get some."

"Jo?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

After that, Joey sat down to her coffee and waffles. They ate in companionable silence until Pacey said, "I moved the mail to set the table. There's an envelope from Dawson."

"There is?" Joey said as she reached for the stack and began thumbing through it. "Wonder what's up? He never sends mail."

When Joey found it, she opened it and her jaw dropped. "His show was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Young Adult Drama Series. It's an invitation to the ceremony, which is being held in New York this year. There's a note that says he invited all of us. Do you want to go?"

* * *

Pacey paused mid-bite. He reached out with his free hand and she passed him the invitation and note. He pondered it a moment and then said, "Sure. Why not. It'll be fun."

Pacey felt like an ass for going off on Joey the way he did the night before, so he got up early to make breakfast for her as a peace offering. He was really glad that she forced him to talk it through rather than letting it fester until he blew up. That's what happened in high school. He kept his feelings and concerns to himself until he exploded and trashed everything between them.

When he saw the envelope from Dawson, he wasn't sure how he felt. Although they considered themselves friends again, Joey was generally a topic they stayed away from. What he did with Joey and what Dawson did with Joey was best left unspoken between them, even now. He wasn't sure if he cared more that Dawson was sending her mail or that he wasn't sending him any.

Pacey's mid-bite pause was one of relief, both in that it wasn't a secret correspondence and that he'd have the same thing waiting at home. As he looked it over, he realized that Dawson finally accepted him and Joey together because, if he didn't, then he'd never put them in a position where it would be obvious that "Colby" lost in the end.


	22. Chapter 22

_The Awards…_

Pacey was in a tux and Joey was in a gorgeous spaghetti-strapped red sheath gown. He couldn't believe that they were about to walk a red carpet. Dawson's production company arranged for them to arrive in a limo, which would also take them to the after-party. When Dawson told them that if he wins he would dedicate the award to Lindley, the entire gang decided to come, sans Grams who opted to stay home with Aimee. So everyone was in the limo - Doug and Jack, Pacey and Joey, and Dawson and Andie. He was really surprised by Dawson and Andie. Dawson had given him the head's up that he was going to ask Andie out, but Pacey wasn't sure she'd go for it, especially given her dedication to her job and the fact that he lived clear across the country. But, she had. Andie was as committed to her career as Dawson was to his, so they seemed to be cool with the long-distance thing.

When the limo came to a stop, Dawson clasped his hands together excitedly, "So, are you guys ready?!"

Joey and Andie both nodded happily while all the guys including him merely grunted. Joey must have sensed his nervousness because she patted his hand reassuringly. Dawson and Andie got out first, then Jack and Doug. And then it was their turn. "Ready, Joey asked?"

"Here goes nothing," was all he said before he stepped out. As soon as he got out, he helped Joey. Then there were flashbulbs going off in every direction. Dawson sent Andie ahead with Doug and Jack and then came back to them.

He whispered, "Let's walk in together. We're who they want to see."

As they walked, they were stopped a few times by news outlets wanting to do a brief interview. Dawson didn't stop for all of them, but paused for ET and a few other high-profile shows. Joey and Pacey just hung back and smiled, discreetly holding hands. When Joey leaned into him, probably because those ridiculously high heels she was wearing were starting to bug her, he put his arm around her to pull her close to his side and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

The action, which was nothing unusual for them, brought forth a barrage of flashes and outbursts from both the press and fans along the lines of " _OMG, Sam chooses Petey!"_ Dawson turned around and looked at them, but didn't seem angry. In fact, he smiled.

When the reporter who was talking to him turned her attention to them, Dawson motioned for them to come forward. "This is Joey and Pacey, two of my best friends. Pacey is a restaurateur and Joey is a book editor."

The reporter asked, "So, based on this, should we speculate that Petey gets the girl?"

To that, Dawson responded, "Joey and Pacey ended up in love and together and I'm happy for them, but that doesn't necessarily mean art will imitate life." He then winked at the reporter and said, "You'll just have to tune for a few more seasons to see."

Once they were inside the lobby, Pacey tried to apologize to Dawson for putting him on the spot, but he said it wasn't necessary. He then turned his attention to his date and escorted her inside.

* * *

Joey's shoes were killing her, so it was her natural inclination to lean on Pacey. And it was his to pull her tightly against him and kiss her lightly on the head. They did it all the time. It was instinctual. So, Joey felt bad when Pacey felt bad for inadvertently putting Dawson on the spot. But he took it in stride, which was pleasantly surprising to her.

After that, Pacey relaxed. And Joey relaxed because he did.

When it came time for the award, everyone held their collective breath. When _The Creek_ was announced, they all jumped up happily. Dawson surprised them by pulling them all up to the stage with him rather than the others who work on the show.

He graciously accepted the award and then said, "I wouldn't be here today without the friendship of the people behind me. Luckily for you, our collective teen angst is being put to good use." The audience laughed at that. "So thank you Pacey, Joey, Jack, Andie." Then he held the award up to the sky, "And to Jen, for not being afraid to rock the creek. We miss and love you."

When they got backstage, Joey hugged Dawson joyfully. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Couldn't have done it without you, Jo."

They posed for a few group shots at Dawson's request. Then Joey grabbed Pacey's hand and went back to the table.


	23. Chapter 23

Pacey was getting old. Back in the day, a party like this would have rocked his world, but, now, all he wanted to do was go home and spend a quiet evening with Joey.

He was sitting at the bar lost in thought while Joey danced with Jack when Andie came up to him. "Hey, Pace," she said happily. "How are you?"

He smiled, happy to see her. "Good, Andie, and you?"

She blushed. "Really good."

"So… How's Dawson?" He asked playfully.

"It's going well. We only get to see each other a few days a month, but it works for us. I'm always working and so is he. But, we email, text, and call all the time. When I'm done with my residency, assuming things work out, I'll see if I can get a position in California."

"I'm really happy for you, Andie. It suits you."

"So, how are things with Joey?"

He smiled. "They're great, but the long-distance thing is starting to get to both of us. We see each other nearly every week, but it's not enough."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Not yet. But we'll have to discuss it soon. The thing is that I can't leave the Icehouse yet. We've barely been open a year. It's going well, but not well enough to sell or to leave to someone else to run."

"Talk to Joey, Pace. Be honest. I know that you'd follow her anywhere, but don't put her dreams above your own, okay? She might be willing to follow you anywhere, too."

Pacey hoped that was true, but decided not to worry about it anymore tonight. He reached out his hand. "Wanna dance, McPhee?"

She nodded. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Joey finished dancing with Jack and went to the ladies room. When she came out, she didn't see Pacey over by the bar anymore. As she scanned the room to find him, she heard a voice behind her. "He's dancing with Andie."

"Oh, hey, Dawson," she greeted. "Thanks for telling me. I was afraid I'd never find him in this crowd."

"Well, even when I'm being pulled away for this or that congratulatory message, I keep tabs on Andie. Pacey just happens to be with her."

"So? How's it going with you two?"

He smiled. "Good. Surprisingly good."

"Why surprisingly?"

"I never thought of Andie that way before, but seeing her again shifted something. Aside from being totally hot, she's as career-driven as I am. Given my schedule, I usually have a hard time keeping a relationship for more than a few weeks since I cancel all the time for this meeting or that one. But Andie doesn't care. She even cancels on me. But we still call, text, and email all the time."

Joey laughed. "Good for her." Then, "I'm glad for you both."

"So, how about you?"

"Pace is great. But, honestly, the long-distance thing is starting to lose its luster. I miss him when he isn't around."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I've been thinking of looking for a job in Boston. At least then I'd be closer so we could live together and commute one way or the other."

"What does Pacey think?"

"We haven't discussed it yet, but I know he's started to get fed up, too. I think he thinks I expect him to leave the Icehouse and follow me to New York."

"He'd totally do that, too."

"I know he would, but I don't want him to. That restaurant has so much potential."

"Then tell him that." He paused. "Let's dance."


	24. Chapter 24

Joey danced with Dawson for a song and then tapped Andie on the shoulder. "Wanna switch?"

She happily agreed. As he released Andie, Pacey put forth an, "I'm wounded, McPhee. Wounded."

She nodded toward Joey and then replied, "Somehow, I think you'll survive."

Once Dawson spun Andie away, Joey reached up to wrap her arms around Pacey's neck and moved in closely. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Having fun?"

"I always have fun with you around."

Joey gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Me too"

"But I wouldn't mind getting out of here so we can be alone."

"Then let's go."

They said goodbye to their friends and then called a cab to Joey's apartment.

* * *

Back at Joey's apartment, they were getting ready for bed when she asked Pacey, "So, how do you really think it went?"

"Better than expected. I thought Dawson was going to flip out during our little behavior malfunction on the red carpet, but he didn't. He seemed supportive for a change."

Joey smiled. "I think Andie may have done something to help his attitude."

Pacey chuckled as he took off his tuxedo coat. "Yeah, I suppose so. Andie's positivity is pretty contagious."

Joey finished taking off all her jewelry and closed the lid on the box. "They seem to be handling the distance well."

"Seems to me that it's because they're both really driven people with big career dreams, so it makes sense that it doesn't bother them. They get to pursue their dreams on their terms and not be lonely while doing it," he hypothesized as he untied his tie. "It's a win-win. At least for now."

Joey sat on the bed and slipped off her heels. If she was going to bring up the distance thing, she figured now was as good a time as any. "Pace…"

"Yeah?" he asked absently as he finished unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"We need to talk about us."

He paused. "What about us?"

"The long-distance thing isn't working anymore. We need to discuss what to do about it."

Pacey sat down on the bed next to her. "I agree. I've been thinking about it too."

"So what are your thoughts?" Joey asked, tentatively.

"Jo, you know I would move here in a heartbeat with you if I could, but I can't - at least not now. The Icehouse has been doing well, but not well enough to sell at a profit. And I'm not in a position to bring on anyone to run it wIthout me. I've got a loan to pay down and investors to consider, so my hands are currently tied."

"I know. Which is why I'm willing to look for a job in Boston. I think it would be a good compromise, at least for the time being."

"You'd do that?" he asked, surprised. "I don't want you to sacrifice your dreams for me."

"It isn't a sacrifice, Pace, it's a modification. Our dreams change as the priorities in our lives shift."

Pacey let out a deep breath and then pulled Joey in for a hug. "Thank you, Joey. You don't know what this means to me."


	25. Chapter 25

It was Saturday night and Joey was hosting Andie and Kristi at her apartment tonight for an impromptu girls night. Dawson and Andie were in town for some promotional events for the show and Kristi was attending a restaurant convention on behalf of the Icehouse. There was a festival in Capeside this weekend, so Pacey had to stay and man the restaurant, which was booked solid.

After ordering in some takeout and drinking margaritas, they chatted all night about a variety of subjects from pop culture to pet peeves. Joey was surprised by how much she and Kristi had in common. Joey wanted to hate her on principle, but she couldn't. It was obvious why Pacey fell in love with her. The one subject the women didn't dare to broach all night was Pacey. But, after her third margarita, Joey inadvertently brought him up. "I miss Pacey," she said.

At her comment, Andie and Kristi, who were also tipsy, chimed in, each saying, "Me too."

At that, the three women stilled and exchanged glances. Then, Joey put down her margarita and addressed them, "You know, the one thing we haven't mentioned all night is the proverbial elephant in the room." She grabbed a piece of popcorn, which she had made for the movie they were going to watch, and added, "Maybe we should."

Andie, who was laying on the floor, commented, "I dunno, Joey…"

Kristi, comfortably seated in the spacious armchair and huddled under a blanket, nodded at Andie's statement.

Joey took another sip. "Clearly we've all been in love with him, so rather than ignoring it, we should embrace it. Maybe compare and contrast his various attributes."

Kristi and Andie giggled.

"Biggest pet peeve about him?" Joey asked.

"That's easy," Kristi answered. "His sloppiness. It always drove me nuts."

"His self-depreciating tendencies," Andie added. Then, "Joey?"

"His Dawson complex," she answered honestly. "If I wanted Dawson, I'd be with him, but I don't. My entire life doesn't revolve around him anymore." She exchanged a glance with Andie indicating she meant no offense. Andie waved a hand in understanding.

"Best thing about him?" Andie asked.

The three women looked at each other and then all blurted out. "The sex!"

Joey raised her glass, "I'd like to toast Ms. Jacobs for her marvelous tutorial skills on that one." Andie snickered at that, but Kristi seemed confused. "Wait? What? The rumor was true?!"

"Yup," Joey and Andie answered in unison.

"Okay. That's a visual I wish I didn't have in my mind," Kristi shared with a wince.

"At least it's only in your mind." Joey stated. "I saw the show."

At Joey's confession, the other women perked up. "What?" Andie asked, voice high. "Huh?" Kristi added.

"Dawson inadvertently got the whole thing on tape. He'd taken Jen to the ruins to film something for his movie and left the tape running. It accidentally caught them _in flagrante delicto_." Joey took another sip of her margarita and continued, "We could only see Ms. Jacobs. Dawson and I didn't know it was Pacey at the time." Joey put her hand over her eyes embarrassingly. "I remember commenting on his throbbing neck muscles. I was mortified when I found out it was Pacey, especially since we kinda hated each other at the time."

The other two women laughed.

"Most romantic gesture?" Kristi asked.

"That's easy," Andie said. "He asked me what I fantasized my first time to be like. I told him I wanted to go to a romantic dinner and then a bed & breakfast with candlelight and a roaring fire." Andie sighed dreamily. "And he made it come true." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "But I couldn't go through with it. He was really understanding, promised me he'd wait, and we left."

Joey thought back to Abby's little gathering sophomore year and Pacey's lost note. "But, I thought…"

Andie blushed. "We ended up doing it in the backseat of the car that night anyway."

The girls laughed. When they looked at Joey, she shared her story.

"We accidentally got stuck alone in a Big K-Mart overnight when he was working as a stockbroker. When we sailed away that summer in high school, I used to dream of being cast away with him on a deserted island. He made my fantasy come true without even knowing it."

"Wait…. So, _Castaway_ is named after you?" Kristi asked, sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What happened in the store?" Andie asked curiously.

"A lot. And nothing at all." Joey said. "It was perfect."

"You're not gonna tell us, are you?" Andie whined.

"Nope!" There was no way Joey was going to tell these women that she blew her second chance with Pacey. Plus the events of that night were their perfect little secret. She wanted to keep it that way. Wanting the spotlight off her, Joey turned to Kristi.

"That's easy. The night he proposed."

"How did he propose?"

"We danced once during one of the dances my senior year at Capeside. I'd been bummed about something with my boyfriend and we ran into each other in the hall. He cheered me up by dancing with me."

Joey saw Andie flinch, but didn't call attention to it.

"Two years into our relationship, Jack asked us to help chaperone a dance at the school and we agreed. He picked me up and was the perfect date. Toward the end of the night, he re-created the moment in the hallway. After the song ended, Pacey got down on his knee and proposed." Kristi sighed and looked at the antique diamond ring on her right finger. "I'll never forget that moment as long as I live."

"Is that your engagement ring?" Joey couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah," Kristi admitted a little sheepishly. "Our engagement didn't end because we fell out of love. I wanted to keep it and he didn't want to take it back from me."

In that moment, Joey realized that Kristi was still very much in love with Pacey. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Changing the subject, Joey asked, "Biggest regret?"

"Sleeping with Marc," Andie stated. "If I hadn't, then we may never have broken up."

"Pushing him over wanting a family right away. If I hadn't... If I'd just let it play out, then maybe we'd still be together." Kristi added.

"Lying to Dawson about sleeping with Pacey. I was too afraid of hurting Dawson's feelings that I didn't consider Pacey's hurt over the lie." She paused. "Looking back, I know that was the beginning of the end for us."

After their admissions, the three women sat in silence. Joey thought that maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm glad you could make it up after all, Pace," Dawson said happily, ushering him ahead out of the restaurant where they'd met for lunch. "Andie will be excited to see you."

"Me too, man," Pacey replied as they walked toward Joey's apartment. "I didn't think I would, but Liam, one of my best chefs, has really stepped up to the plate. I thought I'd give him the chance to run the kitchen today."

"It all worked out, then. The girls got to hang out last night and we got to catch up today."

Pacey stilled. "The girls?"

"Yeah, Joey hosted Andie and Kristi last night for a girls' night."

Pacey winced. His current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, and ex-fiancé in the same room with alcohol worried him.

The two men walked companionably to Joey's apartment. Pacey used his key to let them in, but yelled first just in case anyone was indecent.

When they got no answer they found the three women sound asleep in the living room amongst takeout containers and empty liquor bottles.

Pacey went over to Joey and shook her gently on the shoulder. "Joey," he whispered, "wake up."

Joey opened her eyes and squinted at the light streaming through the curtains as she sat up on her elbows. "Pace? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"I came to surprise you. Dawson's with me. He's waking up Andie. It's after noon."

"Crap," Joey muttered. Then, "Damn. My head hurts."

Pacey smiled. "Still can't hold your liquor, can you Potter."

"Bite me," was all Joey could manage before falling back down to the pillow.

Pacey turned his attention to Kristi, who was cuddled up in Joey's giant armchair. He walked over, kneeled down, and tapped her on the arm. "Sleepyhead, it's time to get up," he whispered playfully.

She stirred. "Pace? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh. I feel terrible."

"That's what you get for being a lush," he teased.

She swatted him on the arm. "Takes one to know one."

While the women dragged their butts out of their makeshift beds to get ready for the day, Pacey went to work mixing his magic hangover elixir he learned about at Civilization. When he was done, he sat the conconctions on the kitchen table and went to work cleaning up their mess along with Dawson's help.

"Hey, Pace…" He heard Dawson say to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"I think you should see this."

Pacey walked over to Dawson, who was trying hard not to laugh, and grabbed the paper out of his hand.

He read the top: _Dear Ms. Jacobs,_

What in the world was this? As his eyes scanned the document, which appeared to be a thank you note for her tutoring skills, he felt himself blushing at the contents.

Just as Dawson burst out laughing uncontrollably, the three women came out. When they saw him holding the paper, they stopped in their tracks, horrified looks on their faces.

"Must have been a hell of a night," was all Pacey said before dropping the note and getting back to his cleaning.

* * *

After everyone had left, Joey went rest on her bed. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she'd been run over by a bus. Pacey's drink, as disgusting as it was, helped, but it wasn't magic.

Pacey seemed to be taking the Ms. Jacobs note thing in stride, but Joey knew he'd been embarrassed. Not about the contents. But rather because the three of them were comparing notes. While he talked a good sex game, he liked to keep the actual details private.

"So, you wanna tell me what you three were up to last night?" Pacey asked casually as he appeared in the doorway.

Joey shook her head, wincing at the pain it caused. "What happens during girls night stays in girls night."

He held up the note and smirked, mirth in his eyes. "Come on, Jo, I think you can make an exception for the subject of the conversation."

"Nope. Not gonna happen, Witter."

He made his way over to the bed, reading the document aloud. As he went through all the very specific things the three of them had written down that they were _especially_ grateful for when it came to Pacey's lovemaking, Joey blushed - partly out of embarrassment for doing such a stupid thing while drunk and partly out of heat.

When he got to her, he kneeled down next to her. "I guess I should be grateful that you all praised my skills rather than tearing them apart."

She reached out her hand. "I would never do that, Pace."

He took it in his. "I know."

"If you must know, with the exception of our biggest pet peeve, everything else we talked about was really positive. It ended up being more of a game of 'shoulda, coulda, woulda' than anything. They both regret letting you go."

He shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "There's a lot that I'd have done differently, too. But I can't change it and it's all lead me right here, so there's no point in looking back."

"You know Kristi is still in love with you?" Joey wasn't going to say anything, but couldn't help herself.

"I know," he confirmed sadly. Then, "We never fell out of love. We just grew up enough to realize that sometimes being in love isn't enough, no matter how badly you wish otherwise."

"How can you work together knowing that?"

"I don't know. We just do. Kristi and I work so well together because we are best friends, Joey. We weren't willing to lose that. So, we just push the other stuff to the side and focus on what matters the most."

Joey sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "That worries me, Pace. Aside from not being thrilled at the prospect of sharing your heart, that tension is like a ticking time bomb that could blow everything we've been working for apart."

He sat on the bed by her feet. "I can't cut her out of my life any more than you could have cut Dawson out of yours last time. Aside from being my best friend, she is my business partner. The restaurant has been doing so well so fast largely because of Kristi's efforts."

He then moved to sit next to her by the headboard and grabbed her to pull her into him. "What I can promise is that you own my heart. You have since we were teenagers. And I don't see that changing. Ever. You can trust me, Joey."

"I do trust you, Pace." Joey whispered as she leaned into him. _I just don't trust her_.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, Jo, does this box go in my truck or in the corner for the movers?" Pacey asked from the bedroom as he finished taping it up.

"What is it labeled?" She asked absently as she packed a box in the bathroom.

"Books."

"Just put it with the stuff for the movers."

"Works for me," he commented as he lifted it with a grunt. "I'd rather not throw my back out this weekend if I can help it." Pacey placed the box with the others out in the living room. When he came back in, he asked, "How many of the boxes are full of books anyway?"

Joey peeked her head out from the bathroom. "Only like ten of them."

Pacey walked over to her. "I only have a one bedroom apartment, Jo. Where exactly are all these books going to go?"

Joey smiled as she continued packing, "You don't need to have all those video games out, do you?"

"Whoa," Pacey said as he reeled back in mock horror. "There will be no touching the video game collection, Ms Potter."

Joey stopped packing. "Or I could just commandeer one of the kitchen cabinets. All those pots and pans seem kind of redundant," she teased as she closed the distance between them.

"The kitchen is off-limits," Pacey declared. "If anything is moved out of place, I'll know." He pulled her to him. "And there will be consequences."

"Oh, really? What kind of consequences?" Joey asked as she put her arms around Pacey's neck.

"Hmm..:" Pacey thought a moment and then stepped out of her embrace. "I think I'll have to cut you off."

"So, you think the threat of no sex will keep me in line, huh?" Joey asked incredulously. "You're dreaming, Pace."

"I don't think, Jo, I know." He winked and then turned on his heel and went back out to the bedroom. "Remember, I read your letter to Ms. Jacobs."

Joey followed him. Laughing, she replied, "You'd totally break first. You can't resist me."

Pacey stopped by the foot of the bed, which hadn't yet been dismantled, " _Nine months_ , Joey." When she gaped at his response, he added, "I think I can handle it," with a wink.

Joey came to a stop in front of him. "So… No matter what I do, you'd hold your ground?"

Pacey nodded, sure of himself.

Joey started unzipping her Worthington hoodie, slowly, shivering as Pacey's eyes followed her hand downward. When she was done, she let it fall off her shoulders and down her arms.

"Not gonna work, Joey," Pacey whispered with a head shake.

Joey smiled seductively and then grasped the hem of her tank top. Using both hands, she pulled it up and over her body. When it was off and she was standing there in her bra and yoga pants, she commented, "I commend your resolve, Witter."

Joey then kicked off her sneakers and reached for the hem of her pants. She caught the intake of breath by Pacey as she inched them over her hips and down her thighs. When they too were a puddle on the floor, she stepped out of them and walked over to him.

Despite the desire Joey could see in his eyes, Pacey raised his hands in defense and shook his head. "Jo, you're _really_ hot right now, but it's not gonna work." He took a step back, "We should get back to packing. The movers will be here first thing in the morning."

Joey reached out and grasped his elbow to stop him from leaving. "Retreat and distraction. Nice try. But it won't work. I know you too well, Pace."

Thankful he was wearing one of his gaudy Hawaiian shirts rather than a T-shirt or sweatshirt, Joey went to work on obliterating his willpower one button at a time. But he remained steadfast. "Joey, you have to finish packing the bathroom and then I need to get to work on the kitchen," he said.

Joey finished the last button and pushed the material off his shoulders. "We've got plenty of time for that."

"Jo-ey," he whined. "Come on."

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do, Pace, but you aren't making it easy."

He laughed. "My God, woman, you've gotten brazen."

Joey tugged on the hemline of his wife beater and pulled it up over his head. "A girl has to go after what she wants."

Pacey pulled Joey flush against him and then kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, he leaned in and whispered, "Like I said, Joey, _you_ can't resist _me_."

Joey gasped and slapped him on the shoulder.

He responded with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

"You're insatiable, Josephine Potter," Pacey declared as he rolled onto his back and fought to catch his breath.

Joey stretched languidly and then propped herself on her elbow beside him. She reached out and began lazily drawing circles on his torso with her index finger. "I can't help you're irresistible."

"Well, that's true. I am," he said confidently.

Joey rolled her eyes and pushed lightly against him.

He used the push to give him leverage to get out of bed. As he looked for his boxers, Pacey said, "We do have to finish packing. The movers will be here first thing and we still have a lot to do."

Joey groaned. "Must we? This is so much more fun."

Pacey, now dressed in his boxers and undershirt, bent down and picked up Joey's bra and panties. He tossed them to her. "We'll have plenty of time to do this once we're living together. But for now, Potter, we need to get to work."

Joey reluctantly pushed the covers away and got up. Clad in her bra and panties, she was about to don her sweats when she thought better of it. She picked up Pacey's shirt and put it on. As she buttoned it, she inhaled his scent. Although Pacey had toned down his wardrobe, he still owned a few Hawaiian shirts that he mostly wore at home. Joey would never tell him, but she adored them. Whenever he wore them, he reminded her of the boy she fell in love with back in high school and it made her all tingly inside.

As Joey finished packing the box in the bathroom, she could hear Pacey getting to work on her kitchen. It was just easier to let him pack it than for her to try. He had a pretty complete kitchen already, so Joey knew he would pick out the few things she had that he didn't and then pack the rest up to go to storage.

It had taken two months, but Joey found a job as an editor at a small independent publishing house in Boston. While the pay was slightly less than what she made in New York as a junior editor for a big publishing company, the benefit of being able to work from home several days a week was worth it. The flexibility enabled her to move back to Capeside with Pacey rather than having to continue a long-distance relationship. Plus, Joey liked the idea of not being stuck in an office all day every day.

When she finished the bathroom box, she carried it out to the living room. Pacey was hard at work packing and she took a moment to watch him. Methodically, he sorted everything he pulled out of her cabinets and drawers. Then, he wrapped and packed each item with a high level of care. Joey probably would have just thrown everything in haphazardly, not really caring what ended up in which box. But Pacey clearly appreciated each item for the value it had to his craft - the same way she valued her book collection for hers.

Unable to help herself, she walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. Chin on his shoulder blade, she whispered "Thank you, Pace."

He paused. "For what?"

"For everything."

He turned in her arms and smiled when he saw her wearing his shirt. He kissed her lightly. "No, Joey, thank _you_ ," he said before pulling her into a tight embrace.


	28. Chapter 28

Joey loved waking up to Pacey every morning and going to bed with him every night. Quitting the publishing house in New York and getting her new job in Boston had definitely been the best decision. She went into the office on the days that Pacey was busiest at the restaurant and worked from home on the days when he had more spare time. A month after she moved in, Pacey surprised her with big news. He'd bought the beach house he lived in with Gretchen during their senior year. While Joey was initially shocked, she knew it was a good move for them. They'd have way more room than they did in his little apartment since they would have both levels rather than just the first floor. Plus there was a big deck with a great view of the creek for entertaining. They worked together on some minor renovations they needed to do to create one house from the two smaller apartments and ended up with two big bedrooms and a master bath upstairs and a small office (formerly Gretchen's bedroom), guest bath, and living area downstairs.

Joey was working in their shared office when she heard the sliding door open. "Pace, is that you?" she called as entered the notes she'd made on one of her author's manuscripts into an email.

"Yeah, it's me," she heard Pacey shout from the living room. Joey heard the fridge open and close before Pacey appeared at the doorway, milk carton in hand. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said apologetically before taking a gulp.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Pace, we have glasses you know. It wouldn't kill you to use one once in a while."

He smirked. "Why would I use a glass when the carton works just fine?"

"Because it's gross, especially when other people want to drink out of it."

"Who else drinks our milk except you?" he asked as he walked toward her desk. When he reached it, he put the milk down and then leaned over her so his breath tickled her neck by her ear. "It's not like I have cooties. And if I did, you'd already have them by now with all the other things we share on a daily basis."

Determined to be unaffected by him, Joey kept typing as she spouted off a list of names: "Doug, Jack, Aimee, and Kristi - for starters."

He stood upright. "Fine. You win. Aimee's more important. So, I'll just get my own carton from now on."

"Or you could just use a glass, Pace," she said, not looking up from her email.

Pacey grabbed the carton, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and turned around to leave the room. "But what's the fun in that when this is much more annoying to you."

At that, Joey grabbed her stress ball, turned in her chair, and lobbed it at his departing head.

When it missed him, he laughed heartily. "You love me," he said.

"And you bug me," was her response.


	29. Chapter 29

It was early fall, which meant it was perfect weather for the bonfire and housewarming party they were throwing tonight. Dawson and Andie were in town visiting his mom, so Joey invited them to come over for the evening. Once Pacey found out, he decided to make it a party and invited Jack and Doug (who'd bought and moved into Gram's house along with Grams and Aimee), Kristi, Gail, and their families. Joey was shocked to learn that Pacey's parents and sisters would be attending. Seeing Pacey actually get along with his parents without them pelting him with disparaging comments made Joey extremely happy. Pacey's daddy issues ran as deep as hers did, so she was glad at least one of them managed to come to terms. Joey and her father spoke, but were far from close. The last time she heard from him, he was living in California working on his fresh start as far away from Capeside - and his family - as possible.

Pacey grilled the burgers while Joey set the picnic table as they awaited the arrival of their guests.

"This is the life, Potter," she heard Pacey say as he put the finished burgers onto a big platter and brought them over to the table. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

"I can," she commented as she put the last of the dishes down.

"When?" he asked, as he gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his embrace.

"The last time we were together." Joey leaned into him, "Or, well, the first time, anyway."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"The first time we made love was the last time we were this happy. When we got back from that ski trip, everything started to go downhill."

Pacey placed a featherlight kiss on the top of her head. "Yeah, I'd have to agree." He drew back slightly to look at her. "But, looking back, I think we needed to go through all of that to get to where we are today. As much as our break-up sucked, and as much as I still feel sick to my stomach over what I said to you at prom, I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't gone and lived my own life for a while."

Joey cupped his cheek with her palm. "You ripped my heart out that night, Pace; but, you were right. We were on two different paths and we needed to travel them alone. As much as I wanted to get back together with you the other year, I wasn't ready to face how I really felt for you and what that meant for the rest of my life."

"Everything I said to you that night the Milton semi-formal is still true today, Joey. You're it for me," Pacey whispered as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Well, that's good, Pace, because you're it for me, too." Joey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tender, yet searing kiss. She reveled of in the feel of his body against hers as his strong arms pulled her as close as possible with their layers of clothing on. Just as Pacey tore his lips away from hers to blaze a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, Joey was brought out of her reverie by the sound of a throat clearing.

Joey opened her eyes and saw Dawson and Andie. Andie was doing her best to look anywhere but at them while Dawson was staring straight at them smirking. Reluctantly Joey stepped back from Pacey. "Sorry," she murmured sheepishly.

"No problem," Dawson replied. "But maybe you guys wanna save the good stuff for later when you don't have a house full of guests, huh?"

Pacey had regained his composure and stepped away from Joey. "In my defense, she came onto me. I was just obliging her." He walked over to Dawson and grabbed his hand in an affectionate shake. When he leaned down to hug Andie, Joey heard him say, "I'm irresistible, you know."

Andie chuckled. "Don't I know it."

Joey rolled her eyes.

Shortly thereafter, the rest of their guests arrived. Pacey played with Aimee animatedly while they sat with their friends around the picnic table reminiscing. Pacey's parents and the rest of the guests milled about the deck chatting with each other while stopping occasionally to warm their hands by the fire pit Pacey had installed just off the deck.

Joey was surprised when a car she didn't recognize with New York plates pulled up to the house. Everyone they invited was already there. When she looked at Pace questioningly, he merely shrugged and went back to playing with Aimee.

A woman, blonde and in her forties, got out of the driver side and went around the car to open the back seat passenger door for a little girl. When they started walking toward the house, Joey thought maybe they were lost, she so went out the walkway to meet them. "Can I help you?" she asked amiably.

The woman seemed taken aback by the crowd of people. "Um, yeah. I'm looking for Pacey Witter. I was told that he lived here."

"He does. I'm Joey, his girlfriend. May I ask who you are?"

"Sarah Jacobs. Tamara Jacobs' sister. I really need to speak with him." Joey looked from the woman to the little girl and back again with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Then she called, "PACEY!"

"WHAT?" He shouted.

Joey turned around and caught his eye and then motioned frantically for him to come over to where she was standing. He got up, gave Aimee to Doug, and then jogged over.

"What's up, Jo?" he asked casually as he came up next to her and encircled an arm around her waist.

"This is Tamara Jacobs' sister and she says she needs to talk to you."

Joey saw the blood drain from his face when he spotted the little girl hiding behind Ms. Jacobs.

The woman coaxed the girl, who was the spitting image of Pacey, out from her hiding place. "Mr. Witter, this is Molly Jacobs, your daughter."

If Joey hadn't been standing in his embrace, she was sure that Pace would have fainted to the ground at the announcement.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Joey heard him ask, astounded.

"Tammy died in a car accident last week. She willed guardianship of Molly to you. Her father." The woman searched around in her purse and pulled out several envelopes. "This is a copy of her birth certificate naming you as the father, a copy of the guardianship paperwork, and a letter from Tammy to you explaining everything."

Joey reached out and grabbed them for Pacey. "But, what if Molly wants to stay with you?" Joey asked since Pacey was stunned silent.

The girl spoke up. "I love Aunt Sarah, but I want to get to know my dad." She looked at Pacey. "I've been waiting my whole life to meet him."

At that, Pacey was brought out of his stupor. He looked from Molly to Sarah to Joey and then whispered, "I didn't know, I swear."


	30. Chapter 30

Joey knew that her shock over the arrival of Pacey's daughter paled in comparison to his. Few people knew the truth behind the "rumor" that he slept with Tamara when he was fifteen - just Dawson, her, Andie, Jen and now Kristi. But, now that their daughter was in town, it would be revealed to the world - quite literally. Joey handed Pacey the documents and then had him usher Molly and Sarah into the house while she dealt with their guests.

"Who's here?" Dawson asked curiously when Joey got back to the deck.

Not wanting to broadcast Pacey's situation in front of everyone, Joey simply said, "Blast from the past. Why don't you and Andie hang out? I think Pace will need you."

Before Dawson could say anything else, Joey turned off the music and addressed their guests. "Sorry everyone, but we have to call it a night. Pacey just learned about a death of a friend and needs some time to handle it in private. We'll give you a call soon. Thanks for coming."

"Everything okay?" Jack asked worriedly as he loaded Aimee into her car seat.

"I hope so," Joey answered honestly.

"Does Pace need me to stay?" Doug asked as he helped Jack gather Aimee's things.

Joey knew that explaining Molly's existence to his family wasn't going to be easy for Pacey, so she bought him some time by shaking her head no. "That's okay, Doug. Dawson is going to hang out. Pace will give you a call tomorrow."

When she'd hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them for coming, Joey turned to Dawson and Andie who were sitting at the picnic table looking concerned. "Joey, what's going on?" Dawson asked. "Who died?"

Joey plopped down on a chair across from them. "Tamara Jacobs died in a car accident last week."

Dawson furrowed his brow. "Um...okay. That sucks, but how does that affect Pace? He hasn't seen her in forever."

Just then Andie's eyes bugged out and she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God! The girl…. She's his, isn't she?!"

Joey nodded solemnly.

"What?!" Dawson interjected, clearly lost.

Joey bowed her head and rubbed her eyes. Was Dawson always this slow on the uptake? Once she regained her composure, she pushed the chair back and stood up. She rolled her eyes and looked at Andie. "Can you explain to him that sometimes one plus one equals three while I check on Pace?"

* * *

Pacey was utterly shocked by the arrival of his daughter. His liaison with Tamara was a legendary rumor. Only a few people knew the truth despite it being publicized on Dawson's movie and TV show. Everyone believed Pacey when he said he made the whole thing up because he was, well, Pacey, and believing otherwise was too shocking for the small-minded townsfolk of Capeside. Even when Dawson added the story to his scripts, Pacey refused to comment, not only to protect Tamara, who he would always have a soft spot for, but also for himself given he wasn't the most invisible guy in town now that he had his restaurant. But now the secret would be out - because there was no way he wouldn't acknowledge Molly as his daughter if she really was. He would love her and show it - unlike his own family had with him. Even if it meant utter humiliation.

Once they were safely inside, Pacey motioned for Sarah and Molly to sit on the couch. He asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink, which they didn't, and then requested a minute to review the paperwork he'd been handed. Sarah pulled Molly into her side and then motioned for him to go ahead. "I know this must be a shock. I was shocked myself when I found out _you_ were Molly's father."

When Pacey looked at her questioningly, she continued. "She clearly had very valid reasons for keeping all of us in the dark."

He nodded, understanding passing between them, and then sat down at the dining room table. The birth certificate did list him as the father and the date of Molly's birth coincided with the timeline. _Shit. She must have been pregnant when she came back to town. How did he not realize it?_ Then he reviewed the guardianship paperwork, which appeared to be in order and granted him full custody of Molly with liberal visitation for Sarah. _That made sense. Her Aunt was the only familiar figure in her life. He'd never keep them apart._ Last, Pacey opened the letter and read Tamara's words explaining that the pregnancy had been a surprise and that she'd kept it secret to protect all of them. He deserved to have the rest of his childhood without the responsibility of parenting, Molly deserved to grow up without ridicule, and she really didn't want to go to prison for sleeping with a 15 year-old. It was selfish, yes, but it was the right decision at the time. But if she was gone, which she was if he was reading it, then she wanted him and Molly to know each other. _How could she do his to him? He deserved to know, not be blindsided 10 years later._

Pacey jumped when he heard the sliding door moving, but was glad to see Joey walking inside. "Everyone except Dawson and Andie are gone, I thought you might need some time to process all this without having to explain."

"Thanks, Jo, I appreciate that."

"So," she hedged. "What did Tamara say?"

Rather than expressing his thoughts aloud in earshot of Molly, he passed the paperwork to Joey to read for herself once she was sitting down next to him. When she was done, she simply grabbed his hand and held it reassuringly.

Just then, Dawson and Andie entered. "Sorry guys, but it's starting to get pretty chilly out there."

"It's okay," Pacey said as he got up. He then turned toward Molly and smiled. "Molly, I'd like you to meet my oldest friends, Dawson Leery, Andie McPhee, and Joey Potter." Then he looked at his friends and the love of his life and said the words aloud that were going to change his life forever. "Everyone, this is Molly Jacobs. My daughter."

Molly's mouth gaped open when she heard Dawson's name. "Holy crap! You're the guy who created _The Creek_! My mom and I watched that together every week. We're big fans!"

 _Why is she watching that show? She's too young,_ screamed Pacey in his mind.

Dawson said triumphantly, "Yeah, that's me."

Molly dug in her backpack and pulled out her camera. Then she jumped up excitedly, "Can I take a picture with you?! My friends will totally flip!"

 _Once again, I'm second to Dawson Leery._ Pacey rolled his eyes involuntarily.

Dawson smiled. "Sure." But then he thought a moment. "But wouldn't it be cooler to take one with all of us?"

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Well, you've got Colby, Sam, Petey, and Jamie all in the same room. Not a lot of people get that lucky." Dawson said as he pointed in turn to himself, Joey, Pacey, and Andie.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ Pacey wondered. It's not like him to divert attention from himself. Pacey looked at Joey, but she was just smiling as she looked between Molly and him.

Molly took a moment to process the information. Then she turned toward Pacey in surprise. "You're Petey?"

Pacey didn't know what to say. He wasn't exactly Petey, but he didn't think at 10 year old girl would make the distinction between real and reel. But Joey took the decision from him by nodding emphatically. "Yep, he is," she said.

"Oh, wow! My mom adored Petey. She said he reminded her of someone she knew." Molly shifted from foot to foot excitedly. "I love Petey and Sammy, but I couldn't believe the teacher thing." Molly scrunched up her nose and added, "That was weird."

Pacey tensed as he saw realization start to dawn on the girl's face. Molly was too young to be watching the show, in his opinion, but it made sense that Tamara let her. It was a way Molly could get to know him without actually admitting what they'd done all those years ago.

"Wait. If you're Petey, than was my mom Ms. Kimble?" When Pacey nodded in the affirmative, Molly sunk down onto the coffee table. "Crap. Well that explains a lot."

"Molly. Language." Sarah piped in.

"Sorry Aunt Sarah, but this is a lot for me to process."

"I know it is, honey, but that's no excuse for bad language."

Contrite, Molly nodded at her aunt. Then she turned back to Pacey. "So, you're, what, 25 now?"

"Yeah," Pacey answered honestly. _This kid is fricken smart_.

She looked him up and down. "My friends are going to be so jealous when they find out that the real Petey is my dad. They all watch the show too and moon over him."

Then she looked at Dawson apologetically. "No offense, Mr. Leery. Colby is hot, but he is way too oblivious and self-involved."

Pacey had to bite his checks to stop from laughing at his daughter's brutal honesty.

"But Petey, he's like the perfect boy. Hot on the outside and caring, considerate and funny on the inside. It's no wonder Sammy fell for him without realizing it."

At her statement, Pacey exchanged a knowing look with Joey, who winked at him.

"Uh, none taken, I guess." Dawson replied.

Molly continued, "If Colby wants a snowball's chance in you-know-what of winning Sammy, then he needs to get his head out of his a-"

"Molly!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sorry. But it's true."

"I'll, ah, take that under advisement, Molly." Dawson then moved to stand next to Pacey and motioned for Joey and Andie to join them. As Molly was showing her aunt how to take the picture, Dawson leaned over to him and whispered, "I'm much less oblivious and self-involved in my old age, don't you think?"

"Yeah, man, thanks for that. I wasn't sure how to explain why I've been a deadbeat dad."

Dawson got serious a moment. "You didn't know, Pace. All you can do is move forward from here."

Before Pacey could say anything else, Molly joined them for the picture. After they took a few, Dawson and Andie took their leave with a promise to visit before they left town. Pacey talked to Sarah while Joey showed Molly the house and they decided it would be best for Molly to stay with her for the night at the new motel that was just built on the outskirts of town. Sarah promised to bring Molly over the next day to discuss her living arrangements and make a plan going forward.

Once they had left, Pacey looked to Joey. He knew they had to discuss this, but he honestly didn't know where to start, so he was relieved when she took him by the hand and led him upstairs to their room to sleep on the whole thing.


End file.
